Hermione's True Love
by darbaby
Summary: Hermione Granger has always loved The Boy Who Lived, but has never expected anything in return. What will happen when her dreams start to come true? Please R&R! Rated R just in case.
1. Understood Feelings

OK here's the first chapter, please be strict when you tell me what to fix, although complements are GOOD things, I like complements, they make me happy.....hehe......

Title: Hermione's True Love

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, I only own my feeble attempt at a plot....

Chapter 1: Understood Feelings

Hermione cramed her last textbook into her trunk and closed the lid. She stood back and looked around her room to make sure that she didn't forget anything. When she was sure that she didn't, she sat at her desk to write a letter to her two best friends, Harry and Ron, to tell them that she would arrive at The Burrow around 11:00 tomorrow morning.

"There, that's fineshed," she said as she gave Hedwig her owl treats to thank her for waiting, as Harry had sent her very early in the morning and it was now 10:00, and she sent her on her way. She watched her fly off into the horizon, with the letter and Harry's late birthday present (another book about famouse Quidditch teams).

Hermione continued to stare out the window after Hedwig had gone. She was thinking about her upcoming year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was her 7th and last year, and she was Head Girl. The badge had come with her supplies list.

She had been very happy that day, but not just because she was the new Head Girl. No, it was because Harry had written her that very same day to tell her that he was the new Head Boy. That meant that they both shared the Head Boy/Girl common room. Hermione had loved the idea of her own common roomthat was shared with only Harry, because she had loved him for the longest time.

Ever since she first laid eyes on him on the Hogwarts Express, she had had feelings for him. From his ebony black hair to his deep, sparkling emerald green eyes, she had loved every inch of him. Those feelings had developed alot more during their 4th year, when Harry was in the Triwizard tournament, and she hadspent all that time helping him. They had gotten a lot closer during the few weeks that Ron had decided to be a stupid git.

Her feelings only grew stronger in their 5th year when Harry had agreed with her and they started the Dumbledor's Army meetings right under Umbridg's nose. In there 6th year, Harry had even started to show more feelings towards her. He started to hang out with her more and even asked her to go to Hogsmead a few times with him.

She sighed and walked to her nightstand, where there was a picture of her, Harry, and Ron. She whispered under her breath, "I've loved you for so long, but when will I ever tell you?" She wiped a small tear off her cheek when she heard "Hermione, Diner's ready." "OK mom, I'm coming." And she turned and walked out of her room, her thoughts of Harry clouding her mind.

Back at The Burrow, Harry was sitting in Ron's room, petting Hedwig and clutching a letter from Hermione, think only of her...

Ok tell me what you think, even if you think it's crap, which i hope you don't.


	2. Dream World

A/N - I'm SO SORRY that it took me this long to post a new chapter, I've been having some big problems at home so please forgive me, I hope the length of it makes it worth the wait, anyways, here's your next chapter…

Disclaimer: I am a poor person, so obviously, I own nothing…

Hermione's True Love

Chapter 2: Dream World

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will. I've cared for you since the first time I saw you and there's no one else I'd rather be with. I love you with all my heart." Hermione said as she began to cry.

"Please don't cry Love. I'm here for you, I always have been and always will be."

Harry Potter took the love of his life into his arms and caressed her fair skin, assuring her that things would be all right….

BEEEEEP…BEEEEEP…BEEEEEP…BEEEEEP…BEEEEEP…BEEEEEP…BEEEEEP…BEEEEEP!!!!!

Hermione lay awake in her bed, remembering all to well the dream she had just had. She had been having the dream for as long as she could remember and it would always end at the same spot, Harry taking her in his arms, saying that he loved her. She longed for his touch, it seemed like every hour of everyday she needed it. She would tell him about her feelings this year. It was a promise she had made to herself a few years back.

She slowly got out of bed, not really regretting the abrupt end of the dream because she would be seeing Harry today anyway. After thinking for a few moments she decided not to say anything about her love to him today. It would be to strange if he rejected her feelings and she still had to face him daily.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. _What if he does reject my feelings??? _She thought; Then what do I do?_ I don't think I'd be able to function properly knowing that the only thing I love and care for doesn't share my feelings, not to mention my school work would probably suffer _(A/N I just had to add that or it wouldn't be Hermione J)

She pushed these thoughts from her head. _I'll cross that bridge if and hopefully not when I come to it, _she thought. She continued to get ready, she only had a half hour before she had to leave, so she needed to hurry.

Later…

Harry's POV

Harry was kneeling before the woman he loved, a ring in one hand, and her hand in the other. He spoke to her softly but meaningfully.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will. I've cared for you since the first time I saw you and there's no one else I'd rather be with. I love you with all my heart." Hermione said as she began to cry.

Harry stood up and took her in his arms. He again spoke to her in hushed tones, trying to calm her. He said "Please don't cry Love. I'm here for you, I always have been and always will be…"

"Harry? Harry wake up, its almost eleven thirty. I've been here for a half hour and I just couldn't wait to talk to you anymore. Come on, its time to get up!"

"Don't worry…….I'm here…..Always will…be….." said a still sleeping Harry.

Hermione took a step back. "Is he having the same dream I'm having?? Does that mean??" She whispered.

Harry woke up, yawning and saying "I had that dream again, didn't I Ron….? Oh errr Hi Hermione, umm I'm sorry, I thought you were Ron…..H how have you been??"

"I've been fine Harry. Can I ask what your dream was about??" said Hermione, with a look of hope in her sparkling amber eyes…

Sorry to cut it so short after you haven't heard from me in a while, but I had no choice. I'm out of time for today. Enjoy and please leave me a review!!!! bai bai!!


	3. Lunch Time!

Here's the next chap, no where's near as long a wait as before lol, anyway, read on!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, thank you come again (Apu from the Simpsons..)

Hermione's True Love

Chapter Three:

"My dream?? Oh, um… I don't remember it anymore, sorry Hermione. Why did you want to know about my dream anyway?" said a very nervous looking Harry.

"No reason Harry, you know me, I like to analyze dreams, remember?" said Hermione, knowing that he was lying to her but not really caring. She was taken aback by what he was wearing, or lack there of.

"Oh yeah, I remember now, sorry Hermione, but I forgot it already…." Harry said, wondering why his best friend couldn't look at him without laughing. He then realized that all he was wearing were emerald green boxers. "Oh!!!!! Ummm, Hermione, could you leave the room for a minute…?"

"Of course Harry, Take your time," said Hermione while trying to fight back fits of laughter. _He is drop-dead gorgeous in the morning though…_she thought. _I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning, either…_

"You can come back in now Hermione. Sorry about that." Harry said, a little flustered.

"You've nothing to be ashamed about Harry, I am your best friend." Harry smiled at a thought that just ran through his head. _When can we be more than friends, you don't look to bad either…_He quickly looked at Hermione, hoping that she wouldn't notice the extreme happiness emitting from his inner thoughts. _Good, she didn't notice, _he thought.

Harry started to take in her appearance. She had grown an inch or two over the summer, and her body had filled out more. She had curves, and he thought every inch of her was perfect. Her hair was a lot longer, and it was straighter now, with soft, gentle curls. And her eyes, her great amber orbs, were so full of joy and love. He loved the way she looked


End file.
